Will you be my girl?
by Cabson23
Summary: This is a story between Sasha Banks and Bayley, two best friends who wanted more from each other but were to afraid until one night Sasha decided to be brave. How will their work affect there life at home, because there are matches where they will be facing each other. Will they be able to stick together? [Sasha Banks, Bayley]
1. Chapter 1

\- Chapter 1:

Sasha POV:

I invited her over I want to tell her how I feel because last monday on Raw when I sang will you be my girl I saw chills run down her spine. I want her to be my gir. More than anything in the world I want her to be my girl. I got ready, looking cute, I cooked dinner, and picked out a movie. We have sleepovers all the time, I don't want her going home. I have a really good feeling that she feels the same way. It's not long before I hear a knock at my door. I open it, standing there is the woman was has been invading my dreams. She comes in and says, "Do you need any help?"

"I need some vegetables cut up."

"I am not so good with cutting vegetables. Could you help me?"

"Of course." We head into the kitchen. She grabs all of the things. I set myself up behind her, I put my hands over hers and guide the knife through the vegetables. After they are cut the only movements that are made was when she wrapped her arms around herself which then meant I wrap my arms around her. Which we all know I don't mind. I rest my head on her shoulder with my arms wrapped around her, chills run down her spine and her body presses back into mine. I chuckle softly and step back, she turns to face me. I decide it is time I bite the bullet.

"Bayley there is something I need to tell you."

"I already know." She takes one of my hand in hers. I put the other one on her chin. I look her in the eyes silently asking permission she leans forward puts her arms around my neck and connected our lips. It was magical. We break and look at each other in the eyes, I turn her around and back her up into the kitchen table. I lift her up onto the table, her arms around my neck. She pulls me forward and wraps her legs around my thighs. Our lips connect again and she holds on tighter. Her tongue begs permission into my mouth. I lift her up, she wraps herself around me. I carry her to the couch. I sit down with her on my lap, our tongues engaged in a seductive dance. My hand on her hips, this was it. I could finally have the one I really wanted. I could have Bayley. She takes my hands and brings them down to where they are cupping her ass I whisper, "Is that where you want them?" In a gaspy voice she replies, "Yes, and I want to feel you."

"I can do that beautiful." I knead softly, she's whimpering. Putting my lips back on hers. I squeeze her ass roughly and she full out moans. It is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I ask, "You enjoying yourself there sweetheart."

"I'm enjoying you babe." She starts rotating her hips. Her hands go from around my neck to latching onto my breasts. Kneading and squeezing, feeling her hands on my breasts making me moan causes me to squeeze her ass harder. We are both moaning. I pick her up again, this time carrying her to the bedroom. Kicking the door open with my foot, her hands still kneading my breasts slower now. I reach the bed, lay her down and crawl on top of her. She pushes me and helps me take off my shirt and bra, I return the favor. My lips immediately attaching to her neck, we have a few days until we have to be on Raw, so I can leave a hickey. As my lips suck and nibble on her neck she's holding onto my back for dear life, its so hot. I feel her nails dig into my back, it causes me to moan. I take my lips off of her neck and sit back on my heels, I look at it and say, "That looks pretty good to me."

"Does it?" She replies raising one eyebrow.

"It does baby girl." I see her shiver and shake a little bit when I called her baby girl. She grabs me and rolls me over onto my back. She says, "I guess I'll have to mark you to. I mean you are mine now," That makes me moan, and I say "I have been waiting so long for you to say that. And yes baby girl, I am yours."

"That's good to hear babe." She pulls me up to where I am sitting on her lap. This time it is her lips connected to my neck. It feels glorious, I'm scratching up and down her back holding onto her, she whispers while her lips are still on my neck. "I guess I am doing a good job."

"A very good one sweetheart, don't stop it feels really nice."

"I won't baby." I gasp, it feels nice. She goes on for about two more minutes, she then sits back and admires her work.

"It looks great." She tells me, I reply with, "I'm sure it does, you did it." I put my lips on hers again, our tongues once again are doing a seductive dance. I get up and pull her up with me. I help her undo and take off her pants, she does the same for me. She lays down and pulls me down on top of her. I rotate and thrust my hips up and down on her thigh, moaning as I look in her eyes, her eyes are clouded with desire, pleasure, and want. It makes me feel so sexy, she looking at me like I am the only one who she wants, and I love it. She grabs my hips and stops my thrusting not very long after is she thrusting my hips for me, by pushing and pulling my hips as she grips them. I'm moaning loud, screaming, "Bayley, god don't stop that."

"I won't sexy." She's moving my hips faster and faster, but then she starts slowing down. She turns me over onto my back, kissing my neck. Kneading my breasts softly, she attaches her lips and suckles on my nipples. I am gripping the sheets. Screaming, "Bayley, feels so good."

I feel her fingers go south, over my panties teasing me. "Baby stop teasing, I've been waiting for months. Please."

"Ok sweetheart." Her fingers slip under my panties, rubbing me. I move my hips to let her know I want her to speed up. She gets the hint and enters me softly and slowly. I scream and beg, I finally release it. I flip her over and do the same thing. We went on for awhile until around 2am, where I get off of her and lay down beside her, she lays on her side and scoots closer to me. I wrap my arm around her and we try to sleep. I couldn't get to sleep right away so I was thinking that soon I want to take her out on a date. Show the world she's mine and I'm hers. I am happy, not long after my thoughts do I start getting sleepy. I drift off with Bayley in my arms, content and happy, before I fall asleep I whisper, "Goodnight beautiful. I love you." I didn't feel nervous about it because I thought she was asleep.

Bayley POV:

We just had an amazing night, I lay here in her arms. The place I've always wanted to be and now here I am. She whispers to me, "Goodnight beautiful, I love you." I have never been so happy until I heard those words, but I don't react because I don't want her to know I am awake.


	2. Good Morning to You

Chapter 2: Good Morning to you I woke up thinking it was all just a dream but the beautiful brunette lying in my arms tells me different. It wasn't a dream, it was a fantasy that came true. I finally have the one I want. I get up and head to the kitchen, I need coffee. We were up late last night, then went to bed, then got up and made love again, then went back to sleep. I know I am exhausted, I'm feeling better than I have been feeling in the last 4 months. I have a good hunch it has to do with the gorgeous brunette in my bed. It's my house and all of the blinds are shut so I walk out into the kitchen naked. I start the coffee pot, when I hear footsteps. I look up after a few seconds, standing there in the bathrobe she leaves at my house is Bayley. When she looks at me her eyes widen, and she starts biting her lip. I think to myself, _This should be an eventful morning._ "Good morning to you Sexy," "Good morning love. Like what you see?" I say this as I spin around seductively. I hear her inhale deeply. "I love what I see." She walks towards me, when she reaches me she wraps her arms around me and backs me up into the counter. She lifts me up onto the counter. I wrap my arms around her neck and my legs around her thighs. I push my head up further, she tilts hers down until our lips meet. It was soft and slow at first but as more time goes on the more passion is into the kiss, I drag my tongue along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and I push my tongue past to fight for dominance against hers. This time she picks me up and is kneading my ass. I'm moaning loudly as I feel her squeezing me. She carries me to the bedroom and lays me down, she says with a deep sexy voice "I suddenly feel the desire to make love to you." "Do you now?" "I do." "And why is that?" "Because I went out into the kitchen in search of this little sexy woman with bright hair. And you wouldn't be that I did find her, but she was standing in her kitchen completely naked look so delicious. I completely forgot what I was thinking about doing and the only thing that came to mind was doing you, because you can't stand looking all sexy and not expect me to bring you to the bedroom and worship the amazing body of yours." "You have such a way with words, you have no idea how much that turns me on. I just love when you make such a profound statement and make it sound so hot. I don't think I will ever be able to control this dying urge to pleasure you." "Well sweetheart you don't need to because I love when you pleasure me, but not as I love pleasuring you. You have no idea what it does to me when I hear you gasp and scream my name as you moan. Best thing I have ever heard and I don't ever want to lose the ability to hear that." "There is no way you could because I have given you my heart, I want you forever. I want us to grow and do things with our lives. I want to be with you more than anything in the world. There's no way you would ever not hear me moan for you because I'd crumble to pieces without you." "That's enough talking, there are better things I could be doing with my mouth than just talking." I gasp as chills run down my spine, she intertwines our fingers as she pushes me down onto the bed, pinning my hands above my head she begins thrusting her hips. I moan at the friction being caused, she starts whispering in my ear, "I do love hearing you moan,: "You are so beautiful, the way you look at me sometimes causes me to go take a cold shower. " Hearing all of these things send me over the edge, as I come undone she wraps her arms around me, I lay my head on her shoulder. One hand stroking my hair, and the other one drawing hearts on my hand. She whispers, "That was a powerful one, sleep now beautiful girl. I will be right here when you get up." "Ok baby, Thank you." I say as I snuggle in close and get comfortable,she says to me before I fall asleep, "No problem princess, now rest." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I wake up as she is still playing with my hair. I yawn as I show her I am awake. She looks down at me as I look up at her, she whispers so softly, "You look like an angel right now."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do, you look flawless. Perfection."

"Well thank you but I am far from flawless and perfection."

"I think you are perfect."

"Why thank you." I blush as I reply to her. "You know I have never been this happy."

"Me too, the moment I looked at you for the first time at NXT, I was a goner. You have no idea, when you hug me my heart beats a mile a minute. Then when I saw your first match, I saw how tough you were. How stubborn, relentless, and good you are. I almost fainted you are just so hot. Most of our matches that I lost was because I'd get caught up in your smile, your flirtatious walk, and most of all your smile. You little dance groove thing you do in the middle of the ring killed me a little bit every time because I was completely sure you were straight, so I buried my feelings until about a few weeks ago. When I was actually picked up on the flirting you were doing. I knew when you invited me over that you were going to tell me. I've known for awhile but I haven't said anything because I didn't want it to affect our friendship if I was wrong."

"Well you weren't, I was attracted to you when we first met, when I heard you speak and saw you fight I fell in love. There was no one else for me, if I couldn't have you I didn't want anyone else, because I had already given you my heart."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I am so glad you accepted it, I can't imagine my life without you ever. I don't want to either. You are my whole world, since the day I met you."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for being here for me."

"Anytime sweetheart."

I love her with all of my heart, but it is too early to say it. I know we said that we have liked each other for a very long time now, but I at least want to wait for our first day to tell her that I love her.

"I don't know about you but everyday I make a point to go to the gym. If you would like to join me you can, or you could wait here."

"I think I might take you up on your offer of going to the gym, I go everyday also."

"Perfect. I am going to get ready, if you would like you can borrow some workout clothes."

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

We both get dressed, doesn't take very long. Bayley and I get into my car. We drive a short way to the gym, not long after we start working out that I had to end the session early because of the way she is looking at me. I drag her back into the locker room and say, " I see you eyeing me up."

"What can I say you are a sight to behold."

"We can go to the gym another time why don't we go home and you can show me how much of a sight I am to behold." Her voice drops a few octaves before replying with, "I'd love that."

"Well I would hope so."

During the ride home, she's rubbing my thigh as I am driving. I am biting my lip, I want to pull over the car and let her ravish me. She's is driving me crazy, I can't take it. Although it doesn't take long to get home it felt like forever because of her eyes on me.

After we got home she took my hand and led me to the bedroom, we didn't come out for about an hour. I lay beside her thinking, I am hungry. I say it out loud and she just laughs. I know she knows about it, but considering that I have a championship match against Charlotte on Monday. We should talk about how our relationship is going to impact our work.

"Hey Babe I was wondering if we could talk about something."

"Yea baby what's up."

"Well I have the championship match against Charlotte on Monday."

"I know and I am so proud of you babe."

"Thank you, but I want to know what it means for work with our relationship."

"It will be fine, whatever the show says we do we do."

"I can't wait to beat Charlotte once again."

"I know you will, you're the boss and the best female superstar on the roster." This makes me smile.

"You know what?"

"What baby girl?"

"Eek." I squeal.

"What?"

"You called me baby girl."

"Yea. cause you're my baby girl, my princess, my love, my world, my everything."

"God, you're amazing. I was trying to say we should go out tonight."

"That sounds nice, but I want to lay here with you for awhile."

"That's fine I want that to." I lay on my side with my head on her shoulder, rubbing patterns on her stomach with my index fingers, I feel her abs and muscles quiver under my touch. She plays with my hair, soon I find myself falling asleep. I wrap my arm around her over her stomach, and snuggle in close as I fall asleep. I wake up around an hour later, she's sleeping peacefully. I decide to let her sleep, as I remain snuggled into her side.

 _I want to take her out on a date, but I don't know what to do. I don't just want to wine and dine her, she deserves better than what everyone does for their lover. I want it to be special, maybe like ice skating and come home order food and watch a movie. She likes the little things, she likes extravagant things but not all the time, I want to appeal to her sensitive side. I love everything about her but I especially love her sensitive._


End file.
